


Sick

by secretlovesick



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, momo cant cook.png
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: Yuki had caught a cold, and had been bed ridden for the last few days, and their manager had specifically told Momo to not visit Yuki while he was still contagious.But Momo couldn’t help himself: he just loved Yuki too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half this while i had a cold last month. idk why it took so long to post
> 
> srry i havent posted in like 1 month i had depression im gonna try to finish my 5 wips thoguh JHGHF
> 
> i decided to put it in 2 parts bc i rly liked the first part, but i didnt like the second part as much....its more like a one shot separated in 2 just so u read the good part and possibly the bad part

“Momo… Momo, wait-“ Yuki’s breath hitched as Momo languishly sucked on his neck, licking the beads of sweat that were forming from his fever. 

Yuki had caught a cold, and had been bed ridden for the last few days, as to not worsen his condition for future lives. Their manager had specifically told Momo to not visit Yuki while he was in his early contagious days, as to not catch it himself.

But Momo couldn’t help himself: he just loved Yuki too much. 

And with those few days, he had missed him.

“Yuki...Yuki…” Momo trailed his lips down Yuki’s neck, gently unbuttoning the front of his pajamas. He left shallow licking marks along the way, tasting the skin.

“Don’t…” Yuki inhaled a large gulp of air, although with difficulty: he had issues breathing, his throat and lungs not working properly from his sickness and the already thick air of the room. “You’ll get sick… too…” 

Momo gently suckled the skin of Yuki’s collarbone, leaving small hickeys that would leave within the next day. “It’s okay. It’s okay, if its Yuki…”

Yuki shook his head, weakly attempting to push Momo off of him. “That...That makes no sense.” The older man took a breath in, trying to calm his raging heartbeat, and exhaled. His words were getting raspy. “Getting sick too would be bad, Momo.” 

“But, Yuki…” Momo landed his chest on his boyfriend’s, hugging him tight. “How am I supposed to show you how much I love you…” He mumbled, cheek against Yuki’s pectorals.

Yuki laughed quietly, patting Momo’s hair. “I already know it. Plus, what’s attractive about a runny nose?” As Momo was about to reply, surely with something along the lines of ‘you’re always attractive, Yuki!’, a sudden coughing fit overtook the older man. He placed his hand over his mouth and coughed in deep, loud noises. Momo simply stared at his boyfriend with a worried look, unsure of what he should do.

“Momo…” Yuki sighed, dropping his head down on his pillow in defeat, “You should probably leave… I don’t want you to get sick.”

“But-“ 

“For me?” They silently looked at each other, frowning. Clearly, Momo wasn’t anywhere close to leaving Yuki, yet he really could not stay.

“...Alright. Can you at least let me cook something for you?” At Yuki’s worried expression, Momo pouted jokingly. “I can cook too you know!! Just because you’re an amazing chef and you always cook delicious food for me doesn’t mean Momo-chan has no skills!” 

Yuki chuckled quietly. “I didn’t say anything, Momo.”

“But you were thinking it!” They looked at each other for a split of a second, then smiled. Momo leaned in, as if about to kiss Yuki. For a split second, the latter was going to indulge, until remembering that Momo should not be kissing him right now.

“Momo, what did I say.”

“Right!” Quickly sitting upright on the bed besides Yuki, Momo clapped his hands together. “I’ll make you some chicken soup- wait, no. That’s not right...Um...What do people eat when they have a cold that isn’t chicken soup…?” Momo bit his lip, unsure about what to do next.

“Porridge?” Yuki helpfully supplied, whilst rubbing his thumb on Momo’s leg. It was pretty cute to see his boyfriend try his best for him.

“Good idea! It must be pretty easy, right? It’s….oats...and….um…”

“Milk?” Yuki interjected, letting out a small cough afterwards.

“Yes!! Milk! And sugar, right?” To Momo’s question, Yuki shook his head.

“Honey, not sugar.”

Momo didn’t really know what the difference really was cooking wise, but he trusted Yuki’s word. He nodded, and gave a thumbs up. “Alright darling, you stay here, be handsome and Momo-chan will go cook you the bestest best porridge you’ve ever tasted!” 

Yuki sighed, closing his eyes. He distantly heard Momo run towards his kitchen, and frowned.

Hopefully… Hopefully Momo wouldn’t burn his kitchen down while he couldn’t check on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill call this chapter “668 words of momo trying to cook but failing miserably”

‘Well...there goes that, I guess…’ Momo bit his lip. Why was this so damn hard ?! All he wanted to do was be a good boyfriend, and nurse his sweet, sick Yuki back to health. It was just some oats, honey and milk, nothing too difficult, yet he had still managed to mess it up.

The oats were stuck, burnt, in the bottom of the pot, and most of the milk had evaporated already. The recipe had said “medium heat”, but Momo was in a hurry so he thought that if he was to make the heat higher, and leave it less time, it’d be the same thing… right?

Apparently it wasn’t, considering all he had now were burned oats to give Yuki. What was he meant to do now? Momo thought about trying the recipe again, but really, it’d just give Yuki more pots to wash, and possibly waste more of his food by failing again.

Momo had to move to plan B: something else to give to Yuki to eat. He had to think: Yuki wasn’t like his sister, he didn’t eat meat. He couldn’t try to make his family’s recipe of tomato sukiyaki, or make chicken noodle soup.

“What should I do…”

Quickly opening the doors of the cabinets, Momo looked around in hopes of finding at least…something, anything at this point. What could help Yuki feel better?

Momo was starting to feel the defeat sink in his body until what felt like a miracle happened: After skimming through most of Yuki’s stuff, his eyes landed on a box of prepared packets of hot chocolate. 

His boyfriend had bought them for Momo, as quick sugary drinks whenever it was cold and Momo had decided to come over to his house. Sure, Yuki didn’t really like prepared things like Momo did (Yuki makes most of his food from scratch because he’s that talented) but… this packet of hot chocolate was probably Momo’s best bet, at this point.

Momo quickly took the cardboard box out of the cabinet and grabbed one of Yuki’s mugs he had bought for him. They often bought each other matching things, such as sets of mugs, rings, plushies and even toothbrushes at times. This mug had a pink design with a dog on it, and it matched with Momo’s blue cat one. 

The instruction on the box said that you could use milk or water, but Momo didn’t want to waste any more of Yuki’s milk, so he chose to go with the second option. 

Microwaving would be faster than boiling it, right? The man cracked the packet open, and dropped the mix in the cup. Momo figured he didn’t have to mix the powder with the water: the microwave will do the mixing for him by turning around. 

Momo opened the microwave door and shoved the cup inside, punching ‘2:30’ on the timer keys. While waiting for the hot chocolate to heat up, Momo thought about how he was gonna surprise Yuki with this (well, it wasn’t much of a surprise considering Momo DID say he was gonna make him something but…It’s a surprise because it ended up not being porridge!)

The microwave beeped, and Momo quickly opened the door to see the end result.

The hot chocolate was….burned ? A thick, burnt layer of crust was on top of the drink. Some had spilled out of the cup and on the microwave tray, making quite the mess in it.

Who thought hot chocolate could even burn? 

Truly and finally defeated by his last attempt at trying to cook for Yuki, Momo decided it was finally time to tell Yuki that he truly could not make anything for him, and that he was right. 

The black haired man quickly grabbed a cloth and removed the cup from the microwave, wiping up some of the mess inside of it. He dunked the liquid in the sink and let out a defeated sigh.

Maybe he really isn’t meant to cook after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omake:
> 
> Momo sighed loudly, opening the door of the bedroom, “Yuki… I’m sorry, I couldn’t do anything….” He trailed off, noticing how quiet the room was. His eyes shifted down to the futon, and he realised that his boyfriend had probably dozed off a while ago when Momo was making a disaster in the kitchen.
> 
> Momo slowly tip toed towards Yuki’s sleeping form, careful to not wake him up. Silently crouching, he softly kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, smiling gently. “Get well soon, darling…”


End file.
